


Miscommunications Lead To Fall Out

by SBDGirl88



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBDGirl88/pseuds/SBDGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame it on the Alcohol AU. While Kurt and Blaine are still fighting. Is a song fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunications Lead To Fall Out

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, I do not own Glee or Story of Us by Taylor Swift

Kurt was still pissed about Blaine deciding to date Rachel all because of a drunken kiss and avoiding him because of their fight making Warbler practice uncomfortable. This wasn't helped by the fact that a game between McKinley and Dalton's basketball teams was coming up and Finn was bugging him about what team he was going to support. He was also a little on edge because Coach Sue Sylvester was trying to get ahold of him to drag him into one of her schemes.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Sue was not a patient person. She burst into a Warbler practice to tell them that she would let them perform at the game and then preceded to drag Kurt out of there. Though, once he was filled in on what she wanted out of him he couldn't help but be excited. Turned out her next top Cheerio with the 'unholy trinity' gone was injured and she needed to put on a good half-time show to make up for the embarrassment that was Regionals. Since she was also now coach of Aural Intensity and the game was going to have both New Directions and the Warblers there she wanted to scare them, and Kurt was going to be an integral part of it.

Kurt went against his survival instinct that said to stay away from Sue's crazy schemes since he saw this as a way of getting back at Rachel for her backstabbing, New Directions for not appreciating him until he was out the door, the Warblers for not appreciating the unique and wonderful opportunities having a counter-tenor gave them, and Blaine for his obliviousness and lack of care with Kurt's feelings. He was even more determined this was meant to be when Sue told him what song she had in mind. He knew it'd be hard to hide what he was doing, per Sue's orders, but it'd be worth it.

When game day came around he was both nervous and relieved beyond belief. Nervous what the backlash of it was going to be, yet relieved that all the intense practice Sue put him through and the difficulties of hiding what he was doing from his family and the Warblers while having to practice with them for their number was over. He was thankful that living in Lima and having a brother on McKinley's team got him out of having drive to the game with the Warblers and let him get ready for the night's surprise without them knowing. He arrived early and got warmed up with the Cheerios while the basketball team was getting ready and getting a pep talk from their coach. He then made sure he had his Cheerio uniform hidden under his Warbler uniform, even though that meant he was going to be spending the first half sweltering. He had already made excuses with his family and McKinley friends that since Sue wanted the Warblers to perform that he had to sit the first half with them and then he'd join them for the second half.

When the Warblers showed up they had him do a quick warm up and run through with them in the choir room, which Sue had commandeered for them to use to get ready. It was torture having to spend time so close to Blaine and act like nothing was wrong with him avoiding him and all the Warblers noticing and giving them odd looks. Finally, it was time to go take their seats in the gym for the game. It was still a bit before the game, and some of the Cheerios snagged him on his way past to talk to him. Some of the Warblers gave him an odd look, but he waved them to their seats saying he'd join them after catching up with some old friends. When the Warblers were out of hearing distance the girls were gushing at him about how excited they were about the routine and so happy to have back with them, even if it was for just a short time. A few even made comments yet again about if he ever decided to try being straight again they would be more than willing to help him. A couple of them started squeezing his arms and poking his stomach making loud comments about how ripped he was getting.

He was surprised by how quickly he was set upon by some of his fellow Warblers when he got close and they were asking how he knew cheerleaders and if any were single and would he be able to set them up with them. All he could do was laugh at them and said he'd think about it. A few asked about the comments about him being ripped, and he just blushed and said they were just picking on him and quickly changed the subject by reminding them the game was about to begin and they should take their seats. As the players were leaving the court being done with warm-ups Finn jogged by and said hi to him.

Before he knew it the first half was done with the score pretty close and the Warblers were being directed to where they were to perform. He was getting nervous about what was going to follow, and it was causing him to get weird looks from the Warblers for looking nervous and them not knowing why. He could hear them whispering with each other about, 'Is he nervous about performing in front of his old school with us' or 'Is he afraid of how his friends will react to seeing him performing with us in their school' or 'Is he afraid of what those bullies that chased him out will do to him/us' and 'I bet he's nervous about what the problems with him and Blaine will do to the performance.' All he could do was shake his head at the gossiping of the boys being worst then his New Directions girls. Though, all this talk did make him wonder if Jacob Ben Israel was their with his camera and was going to put the performance on his stupid blog. Before he knew it the performance was starting and all his worries disappeared with performing.

As soon as the number was done he was bolting out of the gym to head to a nearby room where a Cheerio was waiting with his bag with his sneakers and mic. In a rush he took off his Dalton uniform to reveal his Cheerio uniform and was switching out socks and shoes, putting on the mic and making sure it was secure, and for sentimental reasons, as they were bolting back to the gym slipped that arm band on. They meet up with the other Cheerios just outside the doors to the gym and he slipped into the middle of the group to hide himself to keep the secret until the last minute. As they were going in he saw the basketball teams coming back from their half-time pep talks to watch the show. The Warblers were being ushered back to their seats by some of Sue's non-Cheerios minions and the teams were settling onto their benches. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Suddenly, the lights over the floor went out with a couple spotlights highlighting the group of cheerleaders at one end. Then Sue's voice came over the speakers, "A treat for you tonight, in order to help me with what shall be my triumphant return to the top, for one night only, back with the Cheerios headlining: Porcelain!" This was followed by shouts from the McKinley side of 'What!', and 'Aw, hell to the no, white boy you better not have hide something like this from me!', and a what sounded like a very angry tirade in Spanish that had the Warblers that spoke it cringing. Suddenly a pounding beat went through the gym and the group of cheerleaders started to move out towards the middle of the gym to it. They stopped just short of the symbol in the middle as a voice started singing lyrics from the middle of them. They all started looking at each other feeling like they knew the voice but couldn't place it.

I'd used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones"

Then, as the second verse started, the Cheerios parted, and Kurt emerged wearing a head set and singing. That's when it hit the Warblers that Kurt was this 'Porcelain' and he was the one singing the song. He was the familiar voice they couldn't place. Then they noticed how he was hamming it up, acting out the song and just being a natural performer.

I used to know my place was the spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

As the song was going into the third verse, the ones that knew it and what the lyrics meant were noticing the emotion that Kurt was putting into his performance and wondering if it had anything to do with his fight with Blaine, and know how the song goes, worrying for the sanity of the group if this is how Kurt truly feels. The rest of them were noticing the emotion on Kurt's face and in his voice and were determined to listen to the lyrics to see if they could figure out what wrong with him and Blaine. And Blaine was sitting there shocked that Kurt had never told him about cheer leading and wondering what else he'd not told him. There was also a small coil of fear settling in his stomach at Kurt's attitude.

Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through

As the song went into the chorus, they all decided to listen to and watch Kurt's full performance before deciding anything.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down and the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

As the song progressed further and further Kurt seemed to get even more lost in the music and was acting it out with more and more feeling.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks like a tragedy now

By this point, you could see the tears building in Kurt's eyes from the frustration and pain he was expressing through the song.

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
But I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down and the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing yo like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
'Cause we're going down  
And the story of us  
looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The end

Kurt finished with his head bowed, breathing hard. There was a moment of silence as the music ended and the crowd soaked up the performance. Then, suddenly the gym erupted into cheers and claps. Kurt lifted his head and looked around smiling at the reaction. All the Warblers could do was clap with everyone else, but there were looks of shock on each of their faces. After a moment, one of the Council spoke saying, "We need to give him a solo." And the rest just nodded their heads and said "yeah." Then, suddenly, Blaine made a soft curse that none of them understood and said, "I've really messed up haven't I? He's gonna cut me out of his life isn't he?"

But, before any of them could respond they noticed movement on the gym floor of New Directions flooding down to give Kurt a piece of their mind and Kurt fleeing from them. Before any of the knew what was happening, Blaine took off after Kurt with a desperate look on his face. He only made it as far as the New Directions before a short brunette girl, Rachel by Kurt's accounts of his friends, who grabbed his arm beaming at him and started to drag him away chattering at him, but all Blaine was doing was looking over his shoulder at where Kurt disappeared.

They were being told over the intercom to please take their seats so the second half could start. Blaine escaped Rachel and made it back to his seat looking like a pissed off kicked puppy and that Rachel girl looked like she wanted to come over and hurt him. A couple minutes into the second half, Kurt came back in and joined the rest of the cheerleaders still in his uniform. Before they knew it, the game was over. McKinley won, but Blaine didn't care and bolted over to Kurt before he could escape again and talk to him. But, he wasn't fast enough, Burt and Carole were there talking with them. After meeting Burt after waking up hung over in Kurt's bed and having a feeling Kurt would've told his dad about their fight Blaine hung back out of their sight scared of what Burt would do to him.

After talking for a few minutes, Kurt's parents walked away leaving him alone. Before someone else could show up Blaine rushed up to Kurt and grabbed his arm and asked him if he could talk with him please, throwing in puppy dog eyes unconsciously. Kurt seemed to agree reluctantly and led him back to the choir room, saying that they could talk there undisturbed, grabbing his bag on the way out.

The second they walked into the room, Blaine started blurting out he was sorry and trying to explain himself, but was talking to fast to be understood. Kurt stopped him and lead him over to the chairs and sat and told him to sit and talk intelligibly. Blaine sat down and before he knew it he was telling Kurt how sorry he was for yelling at him, for what he said to him, that it was cruel of him to say that he cared about Kurt and a week later start dating one of Kurt's female friends after a drunk kiss, he said he realized how much more hurtful it was Rachel than one of the others since he'd heard Kurt mention that she's almost the female version of him - minus the fashion sense- and that had to hurt Kurt deeply, that if it had been the reverse with him in Kurt's position after the things said at Valentine's and then doing this only a week or two later, that it would feel like he was willing to date any one but him, even girls. Then, Blaine said he didn't feel that way, he just hadn't realized that he felt about Kurt that way, and thought he'd only saw Kurt as a friend, but he's realized that he's loved Kurt since he stopped him on that staircase. Once he'd realized that he'd tried to follow Kurt and tell him after that number, but Rachel got ahold of him and kept saying how wonderful the date had gone and that she looking forward to another and Blaine had just told her that there wouldn't be another because the kiss was a drunken mistake and he didn't have any feelings for her that way and he was definitely gay and yes he was breaking up with her before walking away.

And that he realized that Kurt has every right to tell him off and say that he never wanted to talk with him again. But, he hopes that Kurt can find it in his heart to forgive him and maybe give a chance to see if they could work as something more than friends. Then he started rambling telling himself that 'of course Kurt wouldn't do that, that someone as amazing and wonderful as Kurt deserved someone better than Blaine, and that if Kurt had any sense he'd just cut Blaine out of his life.' But before he could add more self-hatred Kurt cut him off by kissing him. Kurt called him silly, said that he'd been in love with Blaine since the staircase. Then he asked Blaine to be his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this on my profile on fanfiction.net.


End file.
